The Coat
by sharks.with.lasers
Summary: "Seriously, Lin, it drives me wild when you wear this," Korra said, running her hands up Lin's sides. Korra really likes Lin's coat. Linorra


Lin had had an exhausting day. She trudged up the stairs, looking forward to collapsing on her bed, or perhaps the couch, depending on the amount of energy she had left once she was done with these damned stairs. Being the Chief of Republic City Police was tough work, but she was happy to do it. She had thrown herself into her job years ago, and hadn't taken a break since.

She was really quite good at it, she thought as she approached the door. She assessed her level of tiredness, and decided that she did indeed have enough energy to walk to her bed.

Lin got a sudden weird feeling. She paused outside the door for a moment. Her mother had taught her never to ignore a weird feeling. Shifting the metal plating on the bottom of her shoe away, Lin used seismic sense to see into her apartment. She groaned at what she saw. Nothing dangerous; just more exhausting.

Lin slid back the latch inside the door, and unlocked the door with metalbending. She preferred not to have a key; keys could get stolen or copied. This way, only a select few people could enter her apartment. Including the nudge that was making herself at home in Lin's absence. How had she even gotten in?

Lin groaned internally as she opened the door.

"You're home," Korra grinned, getting up from the couch.

"How did you get in?" Lin asked, closing the door behind her. She latched and locked it with a wave of her hand.

It wasn't that she wasn't happy to see the Avatar. She nearly always was. But Korra, being a seventeen year old girl, had the libido of a seventeen year old girl. And there were days when Lin couldn't cater to that.

"I missed you," Korra said, not answering the question.

Lin frowned, catching Korra's evasion, "Korra…"

"It's not important," Korra shrugged, moving closer to Lin.

"What _is_ important," Korra purred into Lin's ear, placing her hands on her waist, "Is how sexy you look."

"Really, Korra? I'm wearing a winter coat-"

"A _sexy_ winter coat," Korra corrected. "Seriously, Lin, it drives me wild when you wear this," Korra said, running her hands up Lin's sides.

Korra kissed Lin, allowing her hands to wander. Lin kissed back after a heartbeat, tossing away her exhaustion at the feeling of Korra's hands.

"Would you and the coat like a room?" Lin remarked dryly when Korra moved her lips down to kiss Lin's neck.

"It's not my fault you look so sexy in it," Korra said, moving to kiss Lin's neck.

"I suppose not," Lin said, smiling, and holding Korra's shoulders.

"Mhm," Korra said into her neck.

"Oh," Lin gasped at the feeling, grabbing at Korra's shoulders. "Bed. Now."

"If you insist, officer," Korra grinned, taking Lin by the hand to lead her.

Lin froze temporarily, not used to hand holding. It had such an… intimate implication. Lin wasn't ready for intimate and loving. Not yet. So she grabbed Korra by the hips, spun her around, and kissed her, steering her towards her room without breaking the kiss.

At the foot of Lin's bed, Korra ran her hands up Lin's sides again, before unbuckling the coat and sliding it off of Lin's shoulders. The belt buckle clunked dully against the floor.

"Now, I know you've showed me how to do this before," Korra said, staring at Lin's uniform. "Sleeves first, right?"

"Right," Lin confirmed.

It always took the Avatar roughly forever and a day to take off Lin's uniform. And Lin wasn't in a patient mood. So, she quickly metalbent off her uniform, sending it flying into her wardrobe.

Korra made a noise of displeasure.

"You take too long," Lin said in explanation, reaching to pull off Korra's shirt.

Korra bit her lip and shook her head. She pushed Lin so that she was seated on the foot of the bed. Korra straddled Lin's waist, slowly removing her shirt and placing her breasts in Lin's face.

Lin placed her hands on Korra's chest, but Korra bit her lip and shook her head again, removing Lin's hands. She pushed Lin down onto the bed, while running her tongue across her upper lip.

Korra kicked off her boots and pants as she moved totally on top of Lin, who had moved to the middle of the bed.

Lin grabbed Korra's hips, flipping the two of them so their positions were reversed.

"Nice try," she said, grinning and straddling Korra's waist. "Beifongs always top."

Korra pouted, which Lin remedied by kissing her again. Korra placed her hands on Lin's thighs, squeezing them before she ran her hands up to Lin's hips.

xxx

An hour and fifteen minutes later, both women were lying on Lin's bed, panting.

"You should wear that coat more often," Korra said, grinning at Lin.

Lin looked over and smiled, "I think I will."


End file.
